Sin To Win In Atlantic City, Is That What I Am?
by gyspyqueen7
Summary: You laugh and push off of the doorway and move towards her, "A Sin to Win Weekend in Atlantic City, is that what I am?" You murmur with an arch of your eyebrow as you push her blazer off of her shoulders and move your hands downwards to pull her t-shirt over her head. Emily x Reader smut set after 5x20. What was Emily really up to in Atlantic City?


_This is a Reader x Emily story with scenes that may contain explicit details and lesbian sex. It is not for everyone so if you don't like, the back button is above._

 _I love constructive criticism, even more so rave review, so feel free to leave a comment. Favourites are music to my muse so feel free to do that too._

 _Now I will shut up and enjoy the show._

 _Love_

 _K xx_

Sin To Win In Atlantic City, Is That What I Am?

The door of the hotel room slams shut behind her and you hear her shrug off her coat and drop her overnight bag in the hall.

"Better late than never I suppose"

You quip as you move from where you are sitting on your laptop at the other end of the room. You saunter towards her and stop in the doorway to the entrance hall, leaning one hip against it, watching her as she leans to take off her boots.

"I'm sorry; a case came in."

You laugh,

"That's okay. We both know that work comes first, anyway I had some important stuff for the State's Attorney's office to finish up in any case. Where does your work think you are now?"

It was a long running thing that at least once every two or three months you both would meet in a hotel somewhere in the world – each providing your employers with a different excuse. Emily had been a "Lawyer's Conference in Toronto" last time whereas this time you had explained her away as a "Seminar on Extradition Treaties".

"A Sin to Win weekend in Atlantic City" was Emily's reply as she managed to pull her second boot off and straightened up.

You laugh and push off of the doorway and move towards her,

"A Sin to Win Weekend in Atlantic City, is that what I am?"

You murmur with an arch of your eyebrow as you push her blazer off of her shoulders and move your hands downwards to pull her t-shirt over her head. Emily begins to move also, her hands move to your waist and start to guide you backwards through the room and towards the bed, pausing only to guide your top over your head. You unbutton her slacks as you feel the edge of the bed hit the back of your knees. Her hands are pushing your jeans down and you step out of them, leaving them on the floor as you pull Emily against you again and move to work the hair tie out of her hair, letting the black strands fall around her face. Emily pushes you back on to the bed and you land on your back in your bra and panties, legs slightly splayed leaning back on your elbows.

Emily climbs on to the bed to hover over you, straddling your waist and sitting back on her haunches. You are content to just smooth a hand down her side and lay there letting her drink her fill of looking at you. You know it won't last long, after two months of long cases and lonely nights she is just as desperate as you are to start tonight.

You are correct, within a minute of silence and stillness Emily is moving. Pressing her body downwards on to you, one of her legs slip between yours and presses upwards. Her knee is now pressed against your core and you begin to grind slightly downwards revelling in the gentle pressure against your clit through your panties. Her hand smoothes gently across your face as she moves it to help her keep hovering her torso over yours as she leans downwards to kiss you. Her lips connect with yours, and you part your mouth instinctively, her tongue slips in and you tilt your head backwards against the pillows.

You move a hand to the small of Emily's back to press her downwards so her core is pressing against your leg. You feel a groan echo rumble through her and she breaks the kiss in favour of biting down on your collarbone. The sting of her teeth sinking into your neck makes your core ache and you roll your hips downwards again. You feel her start to rock her core against your leg as she urges you to do the same against her. Your both rocking against each other like a pair of horny teenagers unable to control yourselves. You feel the heat in the pit of your stomach grow with each thrust downwards. Emily moves to rest on her forearm next to your head so that your faces are almost touching and as the wave of your orgasm threatens to engulf you she moves her head downwards again to reconnect your lips. As your tongues play, your orgasm hits and you arch upwards, breaking the kiss in favour of trying to breath. Your chest is heaving as you try to suck in more oxygen as the waves of pleasure soar through you, Emily is shuddering against you as her own orgasm hits. Her weight settles on to the right of your body as she collapses against you, both of you shuddering with the aftershocks of the orgasm. You both lay there for a minute before you shift underneath her for a second so that you both are laying facing each other on the bed. You move to gentle kiss her again as she lays, black hair splaying across the pillow, eyes shut tightly, panting. She looks a far cry from the pressed and presentable Agent Prentiss that had entered the room just 10 minutes before.

You both must look a sight to behold, both laying on the bed side by side, bras and panties still on, hair mussed, lips swollen and a hickey beginning on your collarbone. You decided to remedy that immediately, and quickly duck your head downwards to clamp your teeth onto the side of Emily's neck and suck hard. She moans against you and squirms trying to get you to ease up but you don't, not until she has a matching hickey to yours on the side of her neck. It's then that you pull back and meet her eyes. She tries to glare at you threateningly however there is no heat behind her glare.

You roll backwards out of the embrace to sit up on your haunches. Your shockwaves have ceased and you are gearing up for the next round. The initial burst of need that consumes both of you like wildfire is dealt with and now you both have all night. All night to savour each other, the slow burn and the teasing. You unhook your bra and pull it away from you, chucking it somewhere to the right of the room. You'll worry about where it lands tomorrow when you have to find it again for now there are more pressing matters to attend to.

You feel Emily's fingers move to cup one of your breasts and you arch slightly as she rolls one of the erect nipples between her forefinger and thumb teasingly. You tug at her bra strap until she gets the hint and she too moves to sit up and takes off her bra. You move to straddle her hips, pinning her to the bed as you lean down and take one of her nipples in to your mouth. Her hand grips your hair slightly, wrapping some of the strands around her fingers, cupping the back of your head, not trying to move you just resting it there. You flick her nipple in your mouth with your tongue before moving to suck hard against it. You feel her shift in pleasure above you and the hand in your hair tightens slightly. Your left hand moves to start to torture the other nipple as you begin to twirl your tongue around the one in your mouth. You pinch her left nipple just as your teeth sink into the right pulling backwards, taking both nipples with you. She arches and then sinks backwards on to the bed as you let go. You move to press an apologetic kiss upon both nipples and then begin to move downwards, nipping and kissing the skin of her abdomen and down even further to her hip.

Your hands find the sides of her soaked underwear and you urge Emily to lift her hips as you slid them down her legs. They too get chucked somewhere in the room and you begin to press light kisses up the inside of her legs, urging them apart until you meet the junction between her leg and hip.

Emily's pussy is shaven and soaking. You move to settle upon your stomach between her spread legs and move to wrap one of your arms around her right leg to press against her hip to stop her from arching upwards too much. You flick out your tongue and take a broad lick along her pussy lips collecting the cooling juices from her first orgasm. You lick again, one more broad lick along her before you harden your tongue and plunge it into her. Her hand is quickly gripping your hair again, harder this time, as she tries to arch upwards at the sudden onslaught against her. But your hand on her abdomen pushes her down on to the mattress as you continue your attack. You thrust your tongue in and out of her quickly but then move back to licking up her pussy towards her clit. You wrap your lips around her clit and suck. She moans loudly above you and her legs try to close around you, trapping you in place. Your tongue moves under the hood to tease along the clit itself. You begin to alternate flicking your tongue against her clit and sucking as you move to slid one finger into her hole. She is tight and warm around your finger and you feel her internal muscles spasm as you suck her clit again into your mouth and begin to work her clit with your tongue, backwards and forwards. You slid your finger out slowly and push two back in. You keep a torturously slow pace with your fingers as you flick your tongue backwards and forwards, up and down along her pussy with lightening speed. You can already feel her muscles beginning to spasm around you as you fuck her, she is near to cumming again and you deploy the last trick up your sleeve. You wrap your mouth around her clit and as you suck hard, you slam your two fingers back inside her curling them upwards at the same time, hitting her g-spot. She cries out above you and her walls clamp down upon you hard as she writhes through another orgasm. You withdraw your fingers and close your mouth over her pussy, licking up and down collecting the juice that is coming from her, prolonging her orgasm. Just as she begins to writhe in pain more then pleasure do you pull away and move to straddle her hips slightly. As you move to wipe some of her juices of your face she pulls you down to kiss you again. Her tongue invading your mouth to capture the taste of herself on your tongue.

You are just getting into the kiss when you feel your world tilt. She has sneakily moved you so that you and now lying on the bed underneath her. She is on all fours above you, her arm moves from its place beside your head and it skims your side teasingly until she moves it to stroke lightly across your clit. A bolt of pleasure flicks through you at the first touch, you've been aching to cum for ages but you know she will draw this one out, tease you until you are begging for it.

Her fingers are nimble as they run up and down your pussy lips to skirt around your hole and back up to gentle tease across your clit again. You throw your head backwards to rest upon the pillow as the coils of red-hot pleasure run up your spine and threaten to short circuit your brain entirely. You're arching upwards as she pushes two fingers into you, the burn of the stretch quickly vanishes as she crooks her fingers. A moan rips out of your throat as she begins to thrust her fingers in and out at a torturously slow pace, every thrust in she crooks her fingers across that bundle of nerves and all the time her thumb is drawing circles across your clit. Pleasure isn't even coming in waves anymore, it is one long wave that threatens to blackout your vision. You don't know how long it takes for that coil in your lower stomach to snap, maybe minutes, but Emily makes sure to try and draw it out. Every time you get close to the edge she draws back, moving her hand to smooth touches along your inner thighs.

"Em… God, Please…"

Your voice, broken and pleading punctuates the silence between moans and cries as she tortures you with continual pleasure. She moves to swallow your cries as her mouth closes over yours and this time she doesn't back off. You fall over the edge, a scream is swallowed between your interlocking mouths as pleasure consumes you. The world is spinning and floating and then it goes black.

You come around to the sound of her heartbeat. You are laying in her arms on the bed, head on her chest, legs intertwined.

"That's 2 to me, 3 to you" she murmurs softly as she cards her hand through your hair, you turn to rest upon your belly.

"I think 2 and 3 were a package deal Em, they count as one. So that's 2 all, love"

She chuckles and moves a hand underneath me to pinch a nipple.

"Well then, I guess I will just have to make you scream my name again."

"Good luck with that" was the retort as she flips you over and moves to bury her head between your thighs. Her black hair tickles your inner thigh as she sets about making her point with very little words and a lot of tongue.

The score is lost during the course of the night as both of you try to outdo the other, teasing, touching and licking each other to maddening heights. Needless to say that the score in the end is irrelevant as you both drift into sleep utterly sated and unable to cum anymore even if either of you tried.

The early morning sun illuminates the hotel room through the flimsy cloth curtains and guides the scrabble for the shower and then the search for lost clothes. The hot water beats down upon you and Emily as you make love in the shower, slow, exploring each other's bodies again, playing them like old instruments. Kissing bruises and hickeys that the other left, water soothing the aching muscles and sore limbs.

You watch as Emily fixes her hair back into her trademark ponytail and you smirk as she adjusts her turtleneck to hide the hickey on her neck that won't fade for a few days. She applies her make up in the mirror as she watches you out of her peripherals dressing, covering her well placed hickey with your shirt and blazer. Pulling on your heels and placing your laptop back in its travel bag. Bras were pulled from the floor and the usual hunt for discarded panties, hair bands and trousers is undertaken.

You exit the room first with Emily not far behind, heels clicking on the floor as you both cross the lobby and hail a cab to the Airport. Neither of you make unnecessary contact with the other, now you're in public you both are back to your professional selves.

It is only in the Terminal that you both break this rule only once. Pausing to check your respective flights back to your respectable and high-flying jobs you both embrace just once and share a smile.

Your gate is called to board and you turn adjusting your laptop bag on your shoulder,

"See you again soon Agent Prentiss."

"You too. Have a good flight"

Was the only reply as you turn to walk to your gate, heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor. As you sink into your first class seat, you turn your attention to look out of the window as the safety demonstration starts and your mind wanders.

Your muscles ache, your core twinges as your lace panties brush against it as you shift, your sensitive nipples brush against your bra and the hickey on your collarbone feels tender. However, your fingers move to the covered hickey anyway pushing down on it for the first time of many in the next few weeks to centre you as your workload increases and the stress rises. The aches and pains will fade over the next week, after a month the night in Atlantic City with Emily will be a memory that keeps you sane and calm in the chaos.

Your phone buzzes as you go to turn it off for the flight,

Emily: Paris? Two Months from today?

You smile to yourself as your phone powers down; maybe you do need to refresh that degree in French Law soon.


End file.
